Hopeless
by Capitu Santiago
Summary: When Arnold is losing his hope to find his parents, Helga is the one who will have to cheer him up. Helga G Pataki cheering someone? Yeah, that can't be good. AxH obviously


"We will never find my parents." Arnold said, sitting on the filthy ground of the jungle.

"What?"

Oh, no. We had gone through all this way to San Lorenzo because this boy really wanted to find his parents. He was what kept me moving on. That stupid football-headed kid has always been the only person who never let anyone give up. If he lost his hope, I don't know what would become of us. I couldn't let that happen.

"We're lost, Helga. I have no idea where Gerald or the others are and, besides, what if everything goes wrong?"

I kneeled on the dirt next to him and turned my head to look at his face. I thought about saying something, I just didn't know exactly what to. The biggest part of me was screaming internally in panic, but so far so good, I had been able to control myself.

"What if my parents aren't there? What if they are not even alive? What if they..." He paused, as if he was creating courage to finish his sentence. "What if they don't want me as a child?"

Arnold brought his hands to his face and began sobbing. I immediately leaned back a bit, in surprise. Even though I had known this boy since Pre-K, I had never seen him cry. The things didn't look like they were getting better anytime soon, but I couldn't say that. It's just that everything he said seemed so outrageous to me. Who wouldn't want Arnold as their son? Nice, loving, beautiful, sweet, studious and with an incomparable sense of empathy. I could spend hours and hours just thinking of all the qualities he had. Unfortunely, our time was running out and the fact that his crying seemed to be getting worse was starting to worry me. The tears were streaming down his face in fast pace. It was a horrible scene to watch. He looked...broken? No. He looked like there was something missing. Like there was a hole in his heart. Oh, my love! I just want to see you happy again.

"Look, Football Head, your parents aren't dead. Less than a day ago they communicated with us through those who-knows-what birds."

"Macaws, Helga"

I brushed him off. "Details." As I talked, I laid a hand softly on his shoulder. "Criminy, Arnold! Why would your parents ever use you? They love you, you said so yourself!"

"I don't know!" He yelled at me, which was something I wasn't used to. His fists were clenched so hard that his knuckles were white. "It's been so long... I was so young when they left. If my parents decide they don't want me, I will remain without a family. I will be alone again."

At this point, I could feel my blood boiling with anger. I pushed him with all my strenght straight to the dirt and got up. While I took off the dust of the brown shorts with my hands, Arnold raised himself up in an incredible high speed. His face was contorted in rage.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT WAS THAT, ARNOLD: YOU'RE BEING A JERK!" Before he could say anything, I put my index finger in his chest and continued talking "I don't know if you remember that video we did back in Hillwood, but you are not and have never been alone. People on the Boarding House are your family, your friends are your family! Everyone in the neighborhood admires you. You saved them. Did you even heard the video or were you sleeping the WHOLE TIME?! Screw you, Hair Boy!"

He looked frightened. I decided to turn down the tone of my voice, when I realized I had been screaming so loud probably someone miles away from us had listened to me.

"Arnold, there are so many people who love you. Your grandparents, Gerald, even myself."

Oh god, why did I say that?! I'm such a basketcase. He will be staring at me as if I were the craziest person in the world for the rest of the day. Okay, I AM crazy, but definitely not the craziest. Arnold looked at me quizzically, without saying a word.

With a quick move, he hugged me. His embrace was firm and strong, like he was planning on never let me go.

I could almost see the little hearts spinning around my head. My legs were trembling and he was the only thing on my mind. The silly grin on my face could not be hidden anymore. I was more helpless than an abandoned puppy.

"Thanks, Helga. I needed this."

I hugged him back, closing my eyes and hoping the hug would last forever. There was no one watching, so I could be more loveable without being afraid of what the others would think. "You're welcome, Arnold."

"Helga," he whispered in my ear. "I love you too."

My heart stopped. DID I JUST HEARD WHAT I THINK I HEARD? I took a shot and guessed I was dreaming. Yeah, dreaming for sure. This was too good to be true.

"Y-you w-what?" I couldn't help but stutter like a goofy.

He pushed himself away from the embrace only enough for his gorgeous green eyes meet mine. He placed gently one hand on my face and the other on my waist. Our noses almost touching.

"I love you too, Helga Pataki."

I was so happy that if I tried to smile the same way I did back there, I would fail. It was embarrassing for me until I realized he was also smiling broadly.

When I closed my eyes, our lips touched and I could have sworn that the whole thing was certainly not dream. For the first time in my life, it wasn't just me kissing him while waiting desperately for an answer. This time was reciprocal and, dude, it was VERY reciprocal. That kiss had all the repressed feelings I had been keeping to myself for so many years. The kiss was growing more intense as the seconds passed and it was probably going to stay like that for a good time, if it wasn't...

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

We broke up abruptly only to see a scared Gerald staring at us. His jaw was dropped and his mouth was so wide open that I could fit Arnold's head inside.

"Gerald! Helga and I, well, you see... Ahn"

"Hi, Gerald! Isn't life beautiful?" I was still numb from the kiss.

Arnold showed a shy grin in my direction while Gerald looked like he was going to pug. Honestly, I didn't care. Arnold loved me. Not Lila or Ruth or Summer. Me: Helga Geraldine Pataki! This was the best day of my life! I was almost swooning.

"Since when this " Tall Hair Boy said pointing with his index finger to the two of us "is happening?"

Arnold couldn't even speak out of embarassment. He knew that Gerald was not my biggest fan. And by saying that, I am trying to be gentle because he practically hated me.

"W-what d-do y-you m-mean?"

"I'm your best friend, men! Why you... ?"

"Oh, Geraldo!" I said, cutting him and pinching his cheek gently. "Stop being so grumpy! Everything is gonna be fine!'

Gerald looked disgusted and surprised at the same time. He turned his head to Arnold then back again to me repeatedly for a few times, like he was trying to figure out something.

"Did you had drugs in your tongue?"

"GERALD!" Arnold shouted his blush getting harder, if that was possible. "Let's focus on what is important, how did you find us?"

"Phoebe swore she had heard Helga screaming, then pointed out the direction she thought it was coming from and I end up here."

I crossed my arms and touched Arnold with my elbow trying to look provocative. He turned his face to me. "Looks like I'm the one who saved us, Football Head."

He rolled his eyes and then smiled at me. "Whatever you say, Helga."

Gerald made one more sickened face. Arnold looked at his best friend with great determination. "Gerald, you found the temple?"

"Yes, but we don't have the jewel. It doesn't matter if we don't have the..."

Arnold took the La Corazón out of his pocket.

"You were saying?"

Both of their eyes sparkled and then they did that weird thing with their hands that they always do. A handshake? Meh, whatever.

"Let's find the rest of our classmates! We got no time to lose, Gerald!"

"Right." he nodded "Follow me."

As soon as Gerald turned around, Arnold held my hand. My wide open blue eyes looked at his green ones, slightly surprised but more amused. "What is it, Arnold?"

"This was not the heat of the moment, Helga. We won't take it back this time, okay?"

He seemed so sure of his decision that I just let my face exhibit a grin.

"I couldn't agree more with you."


End file.
